Regret
by LeahxChristine
Summary: Which hurts the most: saying something and wishing you hadn't or saying nothing and wishing you had? Based on a true story. Sorry if it's kinda short.
1. Chapter 1

Yuki: Ok, this story is going to have two chapters, so please enjoy.

Amu: So, what did you say about this story again?

Ikuto: Yeah, something about...truth I think?

Yuki: Oh yeah...So the first part of this story is based on a true story. But the second chapter I made up.

Tadase: It's based on her life.

Amu & Ikuto: TADASE!

Yuki: No, they should know, the first part of this story did actually happen to me. Of course, I replaced the people with Amu, Tadase, and Ikuto. Please...enjoy.

Amu: Tadase! You made her sad!

Which Hurts the Most: Saying something and wishing you hadn't, or saying nothing and wishing you had?

When Amu was young, she fell in love. She had liked others before, but with Tadase, she fell honestly and completely in love. She could talk to him for hours, and it seemed like they always were. The only catch was, she had never met him. They went to the same school, but it seemed as if they were on completely opposite sides of the school all the time. The only reason she knew he even existed was because one of her best friends, Rima, had put his number in Amu's phone. She never thought she would use the number, but one day, she got a forward message, and she sent it to him. To her surprise, he replied asking, "Who's this?" That was the beginning. They started texting, and ended up talking till midnight.

This went on for several days, with her falling more and more in love with him each day. Then, one day, he suddenly asked her who she liked. She was extremely nervous; because she had never told anyone she liked them before, so she didn't tell him. He asked her again and again, and she still wouldn't tell him. Then, he asked if it was him. Amu was completely shocked, but she worked up her nerve, typed in, "Yes." and sent it before he changed her mind. She sat there for several minutes, worried about what he was going to say, but he finally texted her back, with five words, "Cool! I like you too." She was really excited, but didn't want it to show, so they continued talking normally.

After that, they still talked, but they always started their conversations in a certain way, Tadase would say, "Hey, beautiful 3" and she would reply, "What's up, handsome? =)" She was really happy whenever she talked to him, but they never again talked about her liking him. But one day, Rima called Amu. She said that Tadase had asked her out, and they had gotten into a huge fight about it.

Amu was devastated, and texted him immediately afterwards to see if it was true. He never replied. She called Rima, and asked if Tadase had said anything about her. Rima told her that she had asked Tadase about Amu, and why he was asking her out if he liked Amu. He had said, "I don't really like her, she doesn't really know me," After Amu hung up, she cried, regretting ever telling Tadase she liked him.

Yuki: Done.

Amu: Wow, that was really sad.

Ikuto: Where was I?

Yuki: You're in the next chapter.

Ikuto: Oh, am I a better person than...Tadase.

Yuki: Much, much, much, better.

Tadase: ...Thanks.

Yuki: oops...

Amu: Tadase you're so evil!

Tadase: It's not my frickin fault! Yuki's the stupid writer who let this happen to herself!

Yuki: Tadase, this stupid writer could easily kill you in another story.

Tadase: ...

Ikuto: Please R&R. Tadase you suck!


	2. Chapter 2

Yuki: Ok. So now for the second and last chapter.

Ikuto: So I'm in this one, right?

Yuki: Yeah, you and Amu.

Amu: This one is not based on a true story.

Yuki: Yeah, it's sort of wishful thinking actually.

Ikuto: How?

Yuki: ...Never mind, people do not need to know.

Amu: I know.

Ikuto: Tell me!

Amu: No.

Ikuto: Please?

Yuki: Amu, don't tell him. I don't own anything except the plot.

She had grown up with Ikuto. He was her best friend. Even though she would never admit it, she always had a bit of a crush on him. She was completely content with their current relationship. That was all about to change.

He had grown up with Amu. She was his best friend. He had always liked her, but he would never admit it, especially now. Now that the end of the school year was near, now that he may never see her again.

Tadase Hotori, the guy who had broke her heart, he was gone, of to some other girl, leaving Amu to cry alone. It was as she was crying that Ikuto came over to her house. Her mom had let him in, not knowing Amu was crying. He went up to her door and heard sobs. He knocked, and Amu quickly sat up on her bed and tried to wipe away the tears. "C-come in." she said, and Ikuto opened the door and came in. He knew she had been crying, but when he saw her face, he knew something was really wrong. He quickly ran over to her bed saying, "Amu! What's wrong?" She said only one word, "Tadase" and started breaking out in sobs again. Ikuto knew immediately what was wrong, she had told him all about Tadase, how much she liked him, how she had confessed to him, but Tadase must have done something.

"It's okay," Ikuto crooned, while taking Amu into his arms, "Can you tell me what happened?" Amu tried to stifle her sobs while she told him," H-he asked Rima out, H-he said he liked me b-but..." Amu broke into sobs and hugged Ikuto tightly. Ikuto blushed a little and hugged her back. " Tadase is a player. He doesn't deserve someone as great as you. If he thinks he's good enough to do that to you, he's lower than dirt." Amu managed a small smile, "R-really?" Ikuto smiled back, "Really."

Amu and Ikuto spent several hours talking, until it was time for Ikuto to leave. "Well, later Amu." Ikuto said, while getting up and walking towards the door. As he was about to walk out Amu ran up and hugged him, "Thanks Ikuto," she said," You made me feel a lot better." At that Ikuto blushed, a lot. He quickly hugged her back. "A-amu, I-I," Amu looked up at him," Hmm?"

"Never mind," he said quickly, "I-it's not important." Then he left, leaving Amu wondering.

"Crap, I almost told her." Ikuto thought walking home. "That wouldn't have been good, considering what my parents are planning." Ikuto's parents had told him that at the end of the school year, they were moving to Canada. "I can't tell her that I like her now, I'd just break her heart."

If only Ikuto had known. Known that at that same moment Amu couldn't stop thinking about him, remembering what had just happened and replaying it in her mind over and over. Replaying it until she came to that shocking realization, "I-I like Ikuto!"

She never told him, and he never told her, each for thier own reasons. She was afraid he would break her heart, he was afraid she was too heartbroken to ever love him. If only they had known how the other felt, maybe things would have been different. If only Ikuto knew that his parents, if he had found someone he truly loved, would had let him stay. So when it came to say goodbye, neither knew the truth.

So let me ask you again. Which hurts more: Saying something and wishing you hadn't, or saying nothing and wishing you had?

Yuki: The End...

Amu: Whaaa!

Ikuto: Nooooo, I don't end up with Amu!

Amu: Ikuto why didn't you tell me?

Ikuto: Why didn't you tell me?

Yuki: You're both at fault!

Ikuto/Amu: You wrote it!

Yuki: oh, yeah...R&R! *runs*


End file.
